Perfect
by capitolexpectations
Summary: A three parter set after Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta are married and living in District 12, how will they cope when they find out they will be parents?


_A/N: Hey everyone...I know I have three other stories on the go right now which I should be working on instead, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. This will be a three parter I think, I hope you enjoy. Reviews are greatly appreciated!_

My dreams are worse than ever that night. Mutts with Prim's eyes tearing at my stomach, Snow pulling a bloody bundle out of my stomach and laughing.  
I wake up in a cold sweat. The bed is empty, Peeta must have already left for the bakery. I groan and pull my damp nightgown over my head before trudging to the shower. As I wait for the water to heat up I glare at my body in the mirror. I wasn't sure if I was imagining how my stomach was rounded slightly.  
When the water is ready I get into the shower and for the millionth time wonder how it was possible.  
Peeta had been sleeping with me for the past year, during the entire year I had not missed my pregnancy shot once. I will never forget how I felt when Sae had gently told me she thought I could be pregnant after I spent a full week throwing up every morning. So many emotions flew through my mind; all of them negative.  
I step out of the shower and dress, carefully selecting baggy clothes to cover me.

I walk to the kitchen and find Sae cooking. She shakes her head when she sees my outfit. "You still haven't told Peeta yet?"  
I shake my head. I cannot bring myself to tell another person, that would make it real. "Only you and Mrs Brooks know." Mrs Brooks had taken over the role of the District 12 healer after my mother left.  
"You have to tell him someday, you don't think he'll notice if you have a massive bump?!" Sae asks. "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet, your getting bigger all ready. Surely he's noticed when he sees you undressed?"  
I blush furiously when she says this. "We haven't...since I found out." I stammer.  
Sae raises her eyebrows. "Normally he can't keep his hands off of you."  
"I've made excuses, Peeta respects me. He'd never force anything." I say, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.  
"I know you're scared Katniss, but he has a right to know." Sae kisses my cheek then shrugs on her coat. "Please tell him."  
I can only nod and she smiles sadly then leaves.

I eat my breakfast then spend the day in the woods, trying to plan what I could say. I run through different scenarios in my head but they all seem ridiculous. I wasn't good with words, so a speech of sorts was out of the question.  
I wonder through the woods, not bothering to hunt. We have plenty of food back at the house. When the sky has gotten dark I decide it is time to go home. I pass by the bakery but it is already closed.  
I trudge home, trying to think of ways to slow the journey down. The road from the town to the victors village seems even shorter than usual. I pass Haymitch's house and ignore him when he yells something drunkenly from his porch.  
I sigh then let myself into our house. I find Peeta pacing the living room.

"Katniss, where have you been?" He asks, looking nervous. "I have to talk to you."  
"In the woods, I had things to think about. I have something to talk to you about too." I say, taking my coat off.  
"Me first, it's important. Please, sit down." He looks like he could start crying.  
I immediately start panicking. _He's decided he doesn't want me anymore, he's moving to another district, he hates me._ I can feel tears filling my own eyes. "Please Peeta."  
"No Katniss, please let me talk." Peeta takes my hand and sits me down on the couch. He sits besides me and doesn't let go off my hand. "I've spent the past week worrying about this. Have I done something to upset you Katniss?"  
"What?" I ask, relieved that he wasn't leaving.  
"It's just...the past month you haven't let me touch you. At first you said you were tired but every night? You don't even let me kiss you."  
I almost laugh, I'm so relieved.  
"What's funny?" he asks angrily.  
"Nothing, I'm sorry. I thought you were breaking up with me."  
"Me? Break up with you?" Peeta shakes his head. "Have you still not realised how much you mean to me? Please Katniss, tell me. I bite my lip, I know it's time to tell him. I take his hand and lead him to our bedroom. I make him sit on the bed, he tries to talk but I shake my head. I take a deep breath then pull the baggy shirt over my head. He is silent as he stares at me. His lips part as he takes in my stomach, I knew he would be able to tell, he knows everything about my body.  
"Katniss, are you...?" He stutters, not taking his eyes from my stomach.  
"I'm sorry for not saying anything, I was just so scared. I'm sorry."  
Peeta jumps off the bed and gently puts his hands over my stomach. He stares at it for a couple of minutes, and when he eventually looks up at me tears are falling freely down his face.  
"I love you so much." He beams before kissing me."Thank you."


End file.
